Second Generation
by Quanktumspirit
Summary: The Phineas and Ferb characters have all grown up and are starting on their families. After living with his parents for a few years in the UK, Thomas returns with his family back to the US. Can he build to his 'crush/cousin' Marie a good relationship and win her heart over? Despite her having a boyfriend? Collaboration with zombieman20005.
1. Chapter 1 The Second Generation

Chapter 01 The Second Generation

Isabella's POV

It was the summer after the last year of college. Phineas and I were on another date. After what happened 2 weeks before we started college, it changed our lives relationship-wise.

We were taking a stroll through the park in downtown Danville. Our hands we interlocked. It was beautiful and sunny, the birds were singing, it was just so peaceful.

One of my best dates so far. He said he had a surprise for me. But I still don't know what it is.

We reached, in my opinion, the most beautiful part of the park until Phineas stopped. There was no one around.

"Isabella, I wanted to say this for a long time now. Will you be my girlfriend?" He said.

"Omg yes!" I screamed.

I tackled him into a big bear hug. He lost some balance and somehow stayed up.

"I also got something for you..."

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a shiny, silver necklace. It said, "P and I Carpe Diem."

"Oh, Phineas..."

I felt tears in my eyes. I was so happy! He's finally after all these years my boyfriend! He offered to put it on me. He did so nice and slow.

"It looks good!"

"Thanks, Phin!"

"Wanna head back? It's getting dark."

"It's up to you."

"Wanna go to my house?"

"Sure."

We started walking to Phineas's home. Once again my fingers were interlocked with my new boyfriend.

We arrived and walked inside. No one was home. Not even Perry.

We decided to watch the sunset on our roof. So we went upstairs to Phineas's room and climbed out the window. It was a gorgeous view. We sat down at the very top of the roof.

Phineas's arm was around my body and my head was resting on his shoulder. We were silent throughout the 10-15 minute show. Once the sun was below the horizon, we stayed on the roof for a few more minutes.

Phineas then got up and motioned me to come with him. He pulled on my hand to help me up then we went back through the window, we trotted down the staircase to the 1st floor and went out back. I kept following him as he walked towards his tree. We climbed the branches until we were surrounded by leaves. Only Phineas and I knew about our hideout.

"That was beautiful Phineas!"

"I see something that is even more beautiful."

"Phineas..."

I blushed pretty hard.

"So what now Phin?"

"I don't know. Wanna just hang out here for a bit."

"Fine by me."

So pretty much we just sat around, held hands, kissed a few times, then I walked home. We kept dating for a while now until that one date that changed our lives forever came along...

* * *

Lol, I pretty much wrote what came to mind first. It's a bit jumpy but hopefully, Quanktumspirit will do better in the second chapter. Also another thing, I am not in a relationship with someone so I do not know how all this works. Review and follow!

Quanktumspirit: "Good job. Please review."


	2. Chapter 2 A Secret Date

Chapter 02 A Secret Date

Quanktumspirit: "My chapter now. Took quite a few conversations between Zombieman20005 to understand what he/she meant by the last chapter. Please review."

* * *

Ferb's POV

Hi readers, you might be wondering why the chapter is in my POV. Well, because QS wanted something to happen before the thing happens.

Anyhow, I'm 20 years old, working as an inventor and construction worker as well as a co-worker and director for the Perry the Platypus toy manufactory. A lot of work I can tell you, but I'm a very devoted man to my imagination.

Today was one of the few days I had the day off, well half the day and I was walking to a cafe to meet up with my wife and Phineas after my half day was over.

Oh, who am I happily married to? None other than the fantastic Vanessa Doofenshmirtz, a co-worker for the LOVEMUFFINS. And the most beautiful woman I have ever known.

As I got to the cafe and ordered myself a pot of English tea I spotted my wife from across the room. I smiled, picked my cup up and walked forward to her. As I read the name the Coffee Shop owner has written on I rolled my eyes.

Most Coffee Shop owners write the names wrong, I told him my name is Ferb and they wrote: Fard on it. Charming. Well, at least it is not my real name. As I walked up to the table with Vanessa sitting at it I took my chair across from her.

"Hi darling," I said smiling at her.

Vanessa took her glasses off and rubbed tired over her face, "Hi Ferb. Had a good day at the toy factory?"

I just scrunched my nose and mouth at it, "It was alright and you? You look shattered."

"I am Ferb. The LOVEMUFFINS ridiculous plans are just giving me a head ace. Every 2 minutes I get a new E-mail for some ridiculous scheme that makes your toys seem like a work of high intelligence. Ok... some plans are actually good and I have to give the inventors the green light, but others are over the top." Vanessa explained and placed her glasses back on.

Then her phone beeped, Vanessa rolled her eyes and opened it up.

"like this one, for example, A Wollen Jumper Grow Inator, inventor: Dr Sebastian Yoto. Can you already detect the flaws dear?" Vanessa asked and took a drink,

I didn't even need to look at the plans to see the flaws in it, "Well, A) The name sounds ridiculous, I assume its to grow jumpers to an enormous size so no one can even wear them. B) Once these Jumpers have been hit by the inator they would also start weighing more than a blue whale so they can't be moved, C) Once it starts raining the massive jumper will collapse on itself and crush anyone beneath it."

Vanessa smiled and kissed her husband on the lips. "Absolutely correct darling."

I smiled back at her, oh yes, I'm good. Just then the door opened and Phineas walked in nervously. Vanessa also saw him as he walked up to us. I noticed Phineas was carrying a bag in his hands, and red roses poking out of them.

"Hi Ferb, hi Vanessa thank's for making it." Phineas smiled and sat across from up.

I ordered for him some hot cocoa, Phineas thanked me and drank up. Vanessa and I resumed with our own beverages as we faced him.

"So Phineas. How are things running with Isabella?" Vanessa asked him.

Phineas turned bright red, "Very well. We are almost all the time dating and whenever I have a spare minute from her to talk to Ferb, I can't stop thinking about her... So I think I'm ready for phase 3."

I blinked and smiled, giving him my world famous 'Ferbs thumbs up'. Vanessa, however, looked at Phineas confused.

"What is phase 3, Phineas?" She asked him.

Phineas blushed and pulled out a black ring box, opening it inside we saw a beautiful red ruby diamond ring in it. With P and I engraved next to the diamond.

Vanessa beamed over her face, "Oh my god Phineas, that is so cute of you. Good luck with it."

"Can we help you with setting it up?" I asked already having ideas shooting through my mind.

I pulled my I phone out, and began drawing the blueprints out for Phineas proposal.

"Sure, we would need: Black suits for all the guys, the girls have to wear nice summer dresses, call: Candace, Jeremy, Baljeet, Ginger, Buford, Adyson together as well as all our parents. The meeting is at the Restaurant where Isabella and I had our first date. All have to be there, in their places at exactly 300 hours, I and Isabella will arrive at 305 hours and have our meal. At 330 hours I will ask her the question and if she says yes everyone should stand up and cheer. And ask Vanessa to take a photo of it as well." Phineas explained.

Vanessa pulled her camera out, "On it Phineas."

I and Vanessa then spent the next 20 minutes phoning: Candace, Baljeet and Buford up.

Candace promised too bring the flowers, Baljeet more flowers and tissues and Buford informed the other girls of the get-together.

This show was on the road. As we left Vanessa could hardly hold her excitement up.

"Finally Finally Phineas is waking up to the finer events in his life." She smiled and hugged me.

I nodded my head, "And we all will help him understand the importance of a good relationship."

* * *

Vanessa's POV

OMG, finally Phineas was going to ask Isabella to marry him. I and Ferb reached the Restaurant that Phineas wanted to propose in and the other gang members meet up with their parents.

Whiles all adults vanished into the seats we 'teens' began discussing the plan. As everyone had their roles we all vanished into our places.

Exactly as Phineas has planned out, he and Isabella came through the doors at exactly 3:05 on the dot. We all were already in our chairs, had our meals and drinks ready and just watched them.

Phineas chose for him and Isabella the place nearest to me and Ferb. Ferb smiled and I gave him 'Ferbs famous thumbs up' for the proposal.

The dinners everyone was having was quite relaxing. No one made any attempt to be noticed by Isabella, well it works with a charm with Phineas sitting opposite of her.

As the clock came to 3:30 Phineas then finished his last discussion with Isabella, their plates were emptied and I saw Phineas making his move.

I pressed a button and everyone turned their heads a bit towards the happy couple.

"Isabella," Phineas began nervously.

Isabella raised a confused eyebrow, "Yes Phin?"

"Isabella, you know how much I love you. And how much you mean to me. Thank you for teaching me that life is not all about building and inventing, but also about friendship, companionship and being with one's friends as often as one can. Isabella, I think its the right time for us to take the next step... so Isabella Gracia Shapiro, will you do me the honour and be my wife?" Phineas asked in a nice way.

Vanessa and I cringed at his oddly strung words together, oh my god how corny. The others chuckled quietly and I saw a few of our friends sticking their fingers in their mouths.

However Isabella's eyes grew about the size of a soup bowl in surprise, her face beamed and she screamed at the top of her lungs, "YES PHINEAS! YES, YES, YES!"

Phineas beamed and placed the engagement ring on her ring finger. Then all of our friends and family stood up and applauded.

Isabella and Phineas were glowing 50 shades of red. I noticed Phineas was scratching the back of his head, oh brother he doesn't know what to do next.

I looked towards my blushing step-brother and called out for all to hear. "Well Phineas, don't just stand there. Kiss her."

Phineas shook himself awake and planted on a surprised Isabella a deep passionate kiss.

* * *

Quanktumspirit: "Done, have fun with chapter 03 Zombieman20005."


	3. Chapter 3 The wedding

Chapter 03 A wonderful wedding Phineas and Ferb style

Quanktumspirit: "Please review."

* * *

After the fantastic proposal, Phineas and Isabella were almost instantly ripped apart again by their friends to get the wedding planned and sorted all for the next day.

Isabella was grabbed by Candace, Vanessa, Ginger and Adyson and dragged off to the wedding shop to pick her '15 year prior' ordered wedding dress.

At the shop, the girls had to try various different dresses on whiles Isabella was measured out on her own.

As Isabella took a closer look at Candace she noticed something strange about her.

"Candace, is it just me... or are you pregnant?" Isabella asked smiling a bit.

Candace blushed and held her slightly swollen stomach, she beamed and nodded her head. Vanessa, Ginger, and Adyson squealed and embraced Candace.

"Calm down guy's and yes Isabella. I am 3 weeks now pregnant with a baby girl. And I and Jeremy have agreed to call her Amanda." Candace explained beaming.

Vanessa chuckled, "Sounds like all your dreams in your childhood are coming true then."

"Almost." Candace admitted beaming, "After this girl, I want two twin boys also. And they will become Fred and Xavier."

Isabella chuckled, "Dream on girlfriend unless you take some medical process the chance of having a twin is just as high as meeting your identical twin."

"True. Now come on Isabella, into your wedding dress." Candace urged.

Isabella vanished into the changing cabinet with the chosen dress by Candace. As she opened it her breath stopped, a shopping assistant helped her into it and Isabella could barely stop shaking, she felt like a princess.

"Ok girls, I'm coming out," Isabella called.

Isabella stepped out and Candace and Vanessa beamed. Isabella's wedding dress was to her feet down long, has a train and a veil with slight roses stuck into the fabric, as well as silver gems shining within the wedding dress.

Candace beamed, "OMG girlfriend, beautiful. Phineas will faint when he sees you. You are a queen if one has ever seen one."

Vanessa suddenly frowned looking at it, "But something is still missing girls, just give me a sec."

Candace and Isabella blinked as Vanessa vanished into the back of the shop and looked at various shelves and moving some fine cloth around. A short while later she came back with a veil being held by a silver crown, she pushed Isabella's hair back and carefully attacked the veil and hung it over her face.

"There, that looks much better." Vanessa beamed.

Isabella took one more look into the mirror and blinked back tears, what was facing her was a queen. A beautiful grown up confident young woman who was about to marry her beloved boyfriend in a few short days time.

Candace smiled, "Can I do your hair for the wedding?"

"Can I do your make up?" Vanessa asked.

Isabella snapped herself back from her fantasy trip and faced her two friends, "Sure Candace, and Vanessa also ok, just nothing goth like."

The 3 girls chuckled and laughed at Isabella's statement. Vanessa huffed a little bit, remembering her goth and punk stage in her life. But ever since she meet Ferb and got together with him, her style in makeup and fashion has changed a lot. Now she was even more beautiful than she ever was as a goth.

* * *

 **With Phineas**

Phineas was walking with his 'boys', Ferb, Jeremy Johnson, Baljeet and Buford to the suit shop and they all were measured out for their suits.

During the measuring, Phineas had a sly smile on his lips as he looked over at his two best friends.

"So Baljeet and Buford, how are you two planning your weddings to Ginger and Adyson?" Phineas asked smirking.

Both Buford and Baljeet blushed a bit. It was no secret among the friends that they both have built up a stable relationship with their girlfriends, but even less than they were also falling for each other.

After all both Buford and Baljeet have been best friends for almost their entire childhood. And well into adulthood.

"We will come up with something Phineas," Baljeet explained.

Buford nodded his head, "But first it is your turn dinner bell."

Phineas chuckled and Ferb gave the two men his thumbs up. Ferb had the honour of being Phineas's best man, slight problem though, he would have to speak.

And Ferb was not one to just blabber something randomly out, so he had to come up with a creative way to express his gratitude to his stepbrother.

* * *

 **The day of the wedding**

The day of Phineas and Isabella's wedding was perfect. All their invited guests arrived, but as Irving appeared, 'one who was not invited' Buford and Baljeet just looked at each other and had to chase that nosy glasses wearing idiot back away from the wedding.

As the last guest was seated Phineas stood at the back of the church and waited for Isabella to arrived. Ferb stood next to his blushing brother and placed a hand on his shoulder.

'Everything will work out well Phineas.' Ferb told him with his eyes.

Phineas smiled and spoke back to him through his eyes, 'Thanks Ferb, and thank you for being here.'

Just then a white coach pulled up with Isabella sitting inside it. Her father stepped out and helped Isabella from her coach down. Her father has travelled all the way back from Jerusalem to be here at his daughters' wedding.

He gave Buford his thumbs up and the organs began playing the wedding march. Isabella linked hands with her father and the two walked down the aisle.

As the two reached Phineas Isabella's dad handed him a crossed arm bracelet and nodded towards the man who was about to marry his daughter, he then planted a small kiss on Isabella's head and walked to his place on the far corner away from the other guests.

"That was strange," Phineas whispered to Isabella.

Isabella smiled a little bit, "Yes, my dad isn't very sociable ever since he left my mother. Now he lives far away and is a successful businessman selling car parts. He only agreed to come because on the day of my Jewish christening he promised my mother to walk me down the aisle. Before mom then divorced him and moved to Danville."

The two then faced the priest and he nodded his head.

"Dearly beloved friends and family, we are gathered here today, to celebrate a union between Phineas Flynn Fletcher, and Isabella Gracia Shapiro. Threw their young lives this lovely couple have gone through the highs and lows of a loving relationship. And today they promise each other to love one another until death does them part. Do you both agree to this life term to which you two have agreed to hold this union for?" The Priest asked.

Isabella and Phineas scrunched their faces a bit, but they smiled and faced each other, "We do."

"Then by the power invested in me, I can happily announce you both as husband and wife." The Priest smiled.

Phineas slipped the wedding ring onto Isabella's ring finger and she slipped Phineas's wedding ring onto his ring finger.

Everything was perfect, the two kissed and all their friends cheered.

"Thank you, Phineas I love you." Isabella beamed.

Phineas whipped his own tears and kissed his wife again, "Your welcome my love. I won't stop loving you as long as I live."

* * *

Phineas and Isabella left the church and everyone (- Isabella's father) drove to the reception for the wedding.

Ferb had set up a massive tent with the others, tables were lined up and everyone found their places with no problem.

Phineas and Isabella cut their chocolate and strawberry wedding cake and shared it out to everyone, as well as filling glasses up with champaign.

As the last meal was eaten Phineas and Isabella stood up for their wedding speech.

"Dear friends and family, thank you for coming to this wonderful day which is now mine and Phineas's wedding day. Thank you for doing everything so perfectly and everything worked as planned." Isabella beamed.

Phineas smiled back at his brother, "And thank you Ferb for not over planning it."

But Ferb smirked a bit, "Oh I have overplanned it. Men come out now."

Isabella had noticed strange white boxes lining up at the stage, they burst open and the Love Handle players came out, all looking ruffly around 80-90 years old, but each still with a strong voice.

"Thank you, Ferb." They called out.

Everyone cheered as the Love Handel played their songs as well as their signature song that was played on Linda and Lawrence anniversary.

Everything was perfect.

* * *

Quanktumspirit blinking: "Dam I did this the wrong way round. Oh well, please review and chapter 04 will come tomorrow..."


	4. Chapter 4 The new home

Chapter 04 The new home

Quanktumspirit: "Good job."

* * *

A few days after Phineas and Isabella's wedding, the newly married couple bought a house next door from Jeremy and Candace.

Candace was at this time 4 weeks pregnant with her and Jeremy's future daughter, Amanda.

The house was blue with two stories including a basement. They moved in soon after they bought it. The delivery truck was full of clothing, old treasures, etc. The kitchen, living room, a bathroom and the stairs to the basement and 2nd floor were located on the first floor.

There were 3 bedrooms. One was a master bedroom, which became Phineas and Isabella's bedroom, and two other ones who were a bit smaller. The smallest of the rooms they turned into the baby/ children's room and the second room, which was upstairs-upstairs became the guest room for any visitors.

There was also another bathroom upstairs and a pool table in the basement.

Isabella and Phineas shared the master bedroom that has a walk-in closet, a king size bed, and another bathroom. It also has a pet bed with food and water dish for their pet platypus named Daphne. She is Perry the Platypus granddaughter from their successful Platypus breading program. The other two bedrooms only had one closet and smaller beds. But that was alright.

Obviously, there was also a front yard and a backyard. The front yard wasn't all that big with some potted plants and birch tree towards the centre of the grassy area. The backyard, however, had much more room with more potted plants and a greenhouse for a garden. It also had a good sized pool with a water slide that Phineas created. Last, was a wooden gate that led to Candace and Jeremy's backyard.

Once Phineas and Isabella settled in and decorated the house, they were in their room lying on their king-sized bed.

"Hey, Phineas?" Isabella asked.

"Yes?" Phineas answered.

"Do you think we can have a baby? I have always wanted to start a family with you." Isabella said with a slight blush on her cheeks.

"Of course Isabella I have wanted to start a family with you as well." Phineas smiled.

"When though?" Isabella asked.

"How about right now," Phineas says as he kisses Isabella.

Isabella beamed as they stripped off their clothes. Before their hot action began. Hoping it would pay off.

* * *

Zombieman20005: "I am not going into detail of what happened but yeah. There is their house! And I will be writing the next chapter also. And yes this chapter is short. Every chapter I make is short. I'm not very good with details. So yeah, Quanktumspirit is way better at writing than me."

Quanktumspirit: "Now that is a high praise. Thank you Zombieman20005. :)"


	5. Chapter 5 The Pregnancy

Chapter 05 The pregnancy

Zombieman20005: "This takes place 1 week after the last chapter. And I said Quanktumspirit is a better writer than me, but I'm better at spelling."

Quanktumspirit: " Please review."

* * *

Its been 2 weeks since Phineas and Isabella have had their wedding and life seemed to go on as normal.

Until one morning at the breakfast table, Phineas noticed something strange. The scrambled eggs and English breakfast he made for his wife remained almost untouched as Isabella sat by him and seemed to be hanging her head.

"Isabella, why aren't you eating your scrambled eggs? I thought you loved them." Phineas asked.

"I'm just not hungry for some reason," Isabella answered.

She did look very pale around her face, and her mouth was very dry. Isabella picked her tea up and drank it, still not gaining much colour. In fact, she seemed downright upset for some reason.

Phineas looked very worried, "Isabella, that's what you said at dinner yesterday. Let me feel your head hun."

Phineas placed his hand on her head, it wasn't unusually hot or cold like it would be if she was really sick.

"You don't feel any different Izzy," Phineas said confused.

Then all of a sudden Isabella bolted from her seat and ran towards the guest toilet covering her mouth.

Phineas turned his head and only then heard from the room: "BLEACH!"

Phineas's heart stopped as he came to his wife's' side, "Bella are you ok? What's wrong?"

"Nothing Phin, I'm fine." Isabella lied.

Phineas blinked and noticed a few deep rings around her eyes, "You should probably lay in bed for now hun."

"You are right darling, I still feel very tired," Isabella said rubbing over her face.

Isabella walked over to her bed and Phineas followed her, concerned for his wife's' health.

Isabella turned her head to her husband, "Phineas,... I feel a little bit nauseous."

"Wait, when was your last period Isabella?" Phineas asked as some things fell into place in his mind.

Isabella turned her head over to the alarm clock, which also worked as a calendar, Phineas invention.

She blinked a bit, "Its a week overdue hun."

Phineas blinked, he had a suspicion over what could be going on, "Can I feel your stomach, Isabella? I promise to be gentle."

"Um... sure darling." Isabella blinked confusedly.

Phineas rested his hands on top of her stomach and almost froze in his place. It was unusually warm.

"It... it can't be..." Phineas said shaking.

Isabella blinked, "Phineas?"

Phineas turned away from his wife and raced to the phone, he grabbed it and dialled a number.

"Vanessa? Wake up fully and give me Ferb, please. Now its an emergency..." Phineas explained through the phone.

Not once taking his eyes off his wife. Isabella was feeling very uncomfortable under his stares, Phineas picked a notepad up and pen.

After a while, he spoke again, "Ferb? Call everyone and I mean everyone back together. Meet me and Isabella back at moms home... I know what the time is but its an emergency... I can't explain it over the phone but will explain it once we are back home. Please... Ok, see you in 20 minutes."

Isabella blinked, "Phin-"

"Sorry, Isabella I can't explain it right now. We have to get going back to my parents' house right now... I think I know what is wrong." Phineas said almost shaking.

The two packed the bags and Phineas started the car. They drove back to Linda and Lawrence house.

* * *

As they got there, Isabella was still clueless. Though she was pleased to see the rest of the family back with them.

She and Phineas greeted their new niece Amanda and Candace and Jeremy had some news of their own as well.

Ferb and Vanessa came about 20 minutes later, and Vanessa herself was clutching some test in her hands beaming over her face.

Ferb began with the word, "So Phineas, why did you call all of us together? At 10 PM at night?"

"Sorry Ferb," Phineas said still beaming.

"It's just..." Isabella began.

But then Isabella, Vanessa and Candace blurted out at the same time out of excitement: "I'm pregnant."

The 3 men blinked, Phineas wasn't that surprised, Ferb who first stared at his wife and then over to Isabella and last Candace.

Jeremy and young Xavier blinked the most.

"Mummy is a pregnant woman; daddy?" Xavier asked confused.

Candace nodded and handed to the family her ultrasound image.

"Oh, charming." Vanessa hissed a bit, "I only found out through my pregnancy test that I am pregnant."

"Same here Vanessa," Isabella said.

"And Isabella's symptoms also match up with the pregnancy, sick in the morning," Phineas explained.

"Congratulations to all of us girls." Candace beamed, embracing Isabella and Vanessa.

However, Ferb was almost on the verge of crying, he faced Phineas and Jeremy worried.

"Men, can we please talk alone in private..." Ferb asked almost shaking in his shoes.

Jeremy and Phineas faced each other and nodded, they walked into the back garden and sat together under the tree.

* * *

Isabella, Vanessa and Candace blinked as the men left them back alone.

Candace turned to Vanessa, "Vanessa?... is everything ok with you and Ferb at home?"

"Yes, sure. Ferb is the perfect example of the perfect family father. He helps me out whenever I need assistance. And never once raised his voice or hand against me. He has even booked all the doctors appointments between now and 9 months later when our kid will come into the world." Vanessa explained.

Isabella blinked, "The same with Phineas. He never did anything wrong so far. What is going on with them?"

"Well, we will have to wait and find out once they are back." Candace pointed out.

The other girls nodded, they each made for themselves another cup of tea and just waited.

* * *

Outside

Ferb sat with his brother and brother-in-law on a park bench that was set up in the garden, he was shaking a bit and facing the floor.

"Ferb... aren't you happy about becoming a father?" Jeremy asked him.

Ferb shook his head, "Of course I'm happy. I've always wanted children... however what if..."

Ferb faced his younger brother Phineas and shook again, Phineas raised a confused eyebrow.

"What if what Ferb?" Phineas asked.

"What if we turn out to be like our own parents? You know, my mother and your father Phineas?" Ferb asked.

Jeremy blinked, "What? Linda and Lawrence? But they raised you two perfectly."

Phineas rolled his eyes, "Wrong way round Jeremy. Our parent that isn't living with us. My father and Ferb's mother."

Ferb nodded his head, "I know my father left my mother with me because of the careless way she was treating me... what if I would start mistreating my wife and son?"

"And I feel the same Ferb." Phineas said hanging his head, "My father was very interested in making a lot of money through his products and inventions, and he was hardly ever home. As my mother asked him to chose between job and family he just up and took the job and left us back."

But Jeremy smiled at that, "And what if you two turn out to be the best fathers ever? You both come from two different families that may be true but grew up together with love, and a complete family. Lawrence loves you, Candace and Phineas as if you two were his own children, the same goes with Linda, she loves the two of you, and Candace as if you all were her own children. Don't doubt yourselves. You two will love your children and wives with everything you've got."

Ferb and Phineas smiled a little bit, "What about you Jeremy? Were you nervous as Candace was pregnant with Amanda and now with the twin boys?"

"I sure am. I mean one child is already a miracle in the lives own right, but now twin boys? I'm also scared and nervous. Twins are known to sometimes come early into the world, the problems will start rising with undeveloped body parts or even a mental problem. It is just scary." Jeremy admitted and turned bright red.

Ferb smiled, "Whatever happens Jeremy, we will help each other."

Jeremy smiled back, "Thanks Phineas and Ferb, you two are the best brothers-in-laws a man could ever ask for."

The two men smiled and nodded their heads.

* * *

9 Months later

Candace, Vanessa and Isabella were all delivered in December to the hospital to keep a close eye on the children.

On the 1st of December Vanessa's waters burst and her son was born. Ferb had the honours of cutting the umbilical cord of his child, and he could hardly hold his tears back.

"Vanessa, we have a son." Ferb smiled at his tired wife.

Vanessa smiled as Ferb handed the wrapped up baby into her arms.

"Thanks, Ferb, hello little Thomas Fletcher Doofenshmirtz." Vanessa smiled and kissed her son on his head.

7 days later on the 8th of December, Candace had her waters broken also.

After a long operation and pushing as hard as she could she welcomed her twins into the world.

Jeremy carried his firstborn daughter, Amanda with him into the hospital to visit Candace and the twin boys.

"We have a Fred and Xavier; Amanda," Jeremy explained his daughter his two twin sons.

Amanda beamed, "They are fraternal twins daddy."

Candace smiled up and gave her twin boys their drinks, "Yes, yes they are hun. And we love all 3 of you equally."

Candace then sat Amanda next to her on the bed and handed her Fred over. Jeremy smiled and picked Xavier up. The family smiled at the new extension.

On the 25th of December, Isabella finally gave birth to her daughter.

Phineas was overjoyed as the little girl was brought also into the world.

And Isabella beamed, she could see her daughters lovely short red hair, just like she has always imagined her future child to look like from Phineas.

"Phineas, she is so beautiful." Isabella beamed.

Phineas whipped a tear from his eyes, "The birth is always the most beautiful part of any pregnancy. Are you sure you are ok Isabella?"

Isabella chuckled and fed her daughter, "I'm fine Phineas. Really. This is a great Christmas present. Anyhow, welcome to the world, Marie Elizabeth Flynn."

Phineas rolled his eyes a bit at the extended name. Oh well, he and Isabella have now a wonderful daughter... but with their joint personalities... Oh boy. Marie will be fun to have around.

* * *

Quanktumspirit: "Please review."

Zombieman20005: "pretty much we did this chapter together. And yes review or else you will die! Lol just kidding."


	6. Chapter 6 The kids new room

Chapter 06 The kids' room

Quanktumspirit: "Please review."

* * *

Now that Marie was born Phineas and Isabella had a better idea how to decorate her bedroom.

Ferb, Vanessa and their newborn son called Thomas also visited. Whiles Vanessa was downstairs looking after the 2 newborn children the others were upstairs changed into painting clothes.

"So Phineas, Isabella any ideas for Marie's bedroom?" Ferb asked looking at the 3 different paint pots in the bedroom.

Phineas smiled, "Well, I wanted blue for the wallpaper."

"Phineas, Marie is not a boy but a girl, so she is getting pink," Isabella argued back.

Ferb placed a finger to his lips and thought it over, he then smiled, "Why don't we do both? Blue, pink and yellow?"

"Blue, pink and yellow Ferb?" The two new parents asked confused.

Ferb nodded, "Yellow as the undercoat, then blue as petals for a flower and pink as butterflies."

Phineas uploaded his computer and quickly sketched the room how Ferb described it. He showed the image to Isabella and she beamed.

"Oh wow, that will look perfect. Ok, we can get started." Isabella beamed.

Phineas nodded, so the 3 began with the yellow undercoat, as that was set to dry they walked downstairs back to Vanessa, who was looking after Marie, and Amanda.

Amanda was currently holding her young cousin and smiling at the beautiful baby. As the little baby suddenly began crying she automatically walked to Phineas and Isabella's fridge, pulled out an already made bottle, warmed it up in the microwave, sat back down on the couch with the bottle in her hands, checked the temperature of the bottle before feeding her newly born cousin the milk.

"Oh, looks like Amanda has everything settled then." Isabella chuckled.

Amanda looked up, "Hi auntie Isabella. And sure. I have to practice for my twin brothers coming soon. I can't leave mummy and daddy doing it all on their own."

Candace and Jeremy chuckled. "Thanks, hun."

As Amanda was smiling and feeding the little baby the other adults smiled, Isabella vanished into the kitchen and brought everyone a cup of hot strong coffee.

After the coffee break the adults walked back upstairs and with a cut-out sketch of butterflies and flowers, they began stencilling the entire room.

5 hours later

Candace poked her head into the room, "Guy's it is almost dinner time, should we have pizza for dinner?"

"Good idea Candace," Jeremy smiled looking up from one spot on the wall, "Can you order it for us please?"

"Will do hun. Phineas, Isabella, will it be ok for us to stay for dinner?" Candace asked her family.

Isabella beamed, "Sure, you are welcomed to stay Candace."

By dinner time the bedroom was done and they began setting the furniture up. Candace walked back downstairs and ordered the pizzas whiles setting the table.

45 minutes later the doorbell rang and the pizza delivery guy was there. Candace thanked him, paid him $20-, and then the others walked back downstairs.

Phineas held Marie in his arms as the family members sat around the table and enjoyed the meal.

"So Phineas and Isabella, what's the next stage after having Marie? Any more kids?" Candace asked.

"Yes actually, but we will wait a bit," Isabella responded.

"We have another room that needs filling anyways," Phineas responded as well.

"Cool."

* * *

Ferb and Vanessa have left Phineas home and decided to work on their own sons' bedroom.

They cleaned one of the free guest rooms out, painted it bright blue with a few race cars and began decorating it and setting their sons items of furniture up also.

As they were finished Ferb and Vanessa left the home and decided to have a cinema date together. They drove down to the movies and watched together the film: The Parent Trap.

They laughed a few times during the film, and just overall had a good time. After the film, they walked quietly through the park and sat down on a park bench to look at the setting sun together.

"Thank you Ferb," Vanessa said smiling at her husband.

Ferb raised a confused eyebrow, "Thank you, darling? For what?"

"For being a great husband. Despite coming from a similar background like me, you always can bring a smile on my face when the day turns grey." Vanessa explained.

Ferb smiled and chuckled, very true. The two have been through a lot, ex-girlfriends and ex-boyfriends, their own parents not getting along very well, but that only strengthened their relationship and they worked around all the problems to success.

"Your welcome love. And thank you for accepting me as well." Ferb smiled kissing her knuckles with the wedding and engagement ring on it.

Vanessa nodded her head and the two lovers embraced each other.

* * *

Quanktumspirit banging head on desk: "BOOORREEEDD! Please review anyway."

Zombieman20005: I was gone when QS made this chapter. I'm back though and happy 4th! Sorry QS, u don't celebrate it.

QS, "Is cool, thanks for correcting it. :)!"


	7. Chapter 7 The birthday

Chapter 07 The birthday

Intro: This takes place at Marie's 4th birthday party.

* * *

Isabella's POV

Marie was all pumped up for the guests to arrive. She was staring at the door with her party hat already on. That goofy goober. Btw, I got addicted to SpongeBob because of her.

The first kid to show up was Vanessa and Ferbs son, Thomas. (Thomas is starting to get a crush on Marie but nobody knows yet) Thomas and Marie went off to play. Ferb and Vanessa came and talked with us. We just talked about random things. Like what we would do if we won a Million dollar jackpot with a mega millions ticket.

Next came Amanda, Xavier, and Fred. Xavier and Fred went over to Marie and Thomas who were playing with their wooden trains as Amanda came and chatted with us.

Buford, Baljeet, and their wives Adyson and Ginger walked through the door next. They as well walked over and chatted.

Next along came Marie's friends from Preschool. Karah, Evie, Megan, and David. They as well played with the rest of the kids.

Once everyone settled in, Phineas called everyone to the backyard for fun activities.

* * *

Marie's POV

"Oh boy! The party's starting! This is gonna be AWESOME!" She starts cleaning up

Thomas and I reached for the same piece and my hand rested on Thomas's. Thomas blushed dark red.

"Odd," I thought.

We settled in the backyard. There were so many sights to see. My daddy explained how to play each game. One of them involved Daphne.

"Where's Daphne?" He says.

We searched for her left and right. Until we heard a horn out front. A screech of tires, then a bang.

"Daddy, what was that?" I ask.

"Let me see. Stay here."

He bolts to the front of the house.

"Daphne?" I faintly hear.

"No! I sprinted fast than Usain Bolt to the front of the house. I saw a sight I probably should have not of seen. A platypus lying in the middle of the road cover in blood and under it is a puddle filled with it. It was more graphic than I am telling you. I don't want this to be too graphic.

Mommy came next.

"What happened? OMG is that Daphne!?"

"Yes (sniff) yes it is."Phineas sobs.

I run over to mom and hug her. I cry in her chest. Not Daphne!

Daddy picks the platypus up. Wrapps her up in a towel and puts her in the car and drove off. Mommy told everyone to leave.

"We'll continue the party on another date." She said.

We drive onto the highway. There was a collision ahead of us. Resulting in traffic.

My daddy cursed a bit. We eventually got passed the traffic. There was a car that hit the guardrail and one that had flipped over on its roof. I still had tears in my eyes as we pulled into the parking lot of the vet.

Daddy pics up the red stained towel as we walk into the vet.

* * *

Zombieman20005: This was a sad chapter to write. We have another sad chapter next...

Quanktumspirit banging head against the wall, biting my fingers off one by one: Don't worry, the tale will get better. :)


	8. Chapter 8 10 years later

Chapter 08 10 years after

Quanktumspirit: "I got an idea now. 'smirking' and it's going to be fun. Please review. Oh, and Daphne's death date is the same as... a close companion to me's death date. So I'm quite sad now. :(."

* * *

Inside the vets Daphne the Platypus was whisked into the ER.

The kids and adults were all sitting outside, clutching onto one another hard. If anything happened to Daphne then she would be the 3rd platypus do die in the family.

Perry the Platypus, (Daphne, Alfons and Oliver's father) and his mate have both died of old age after a few years. Leaving the families the 3 beautiful platypi behind.

And the Flynn/Fletcher family have taken good care of them so far... until the accident.

Now they all were pacing in the hospital ward and looked towards to the operating room where Daphne was whisked inside it.

Alfons and Oliver were sitting in Marie and Thomas's laps looking a bit worried and quietly grrring around the place.

After an excruciatingly long time, the vet then came out and hung his head.

"Um... guys we are very sorry... but Daphne the Platypus hasn't made it through the operation. The car crash was too severe to save her... if you want to go inside and say your goodbyes... we will then proceeded to put her to sleep." The vet said hanging his head.

Phineas, Isabella, Marie, Ferb, Vanessa and Thomas all walked one by one inside the room.

Daphne was only scarcely breathing, and hardly moving anymore. Marie and Thomas bent down to the Platypus height and held her paws carefully.

Isabella was comforting Phineas and Vanessa and Ferb was quietly comforting each other. The children spoke quiet comforting words to the dying Platypus. Daphne was hardly breathing, then everyone stepped back and Ferb nodded to the vet.

The vet sighed, he added a sedative into the vain of the helpless creature, and after a few seconds the Platypus stopped breathing and her heart stopped. He pulled the blanket over her head before the kids packed Daphne in a shoe box.

"T... thanks for trying doc," Thomas said hanging his head.

"I'm very sorry kids." The vet said bowing his head a bit.

The family left and Phineas carried the shoe box containing the young and now extinct life.

Everyone piled into the 2 cars and they drove down to the 'pet/family' cemetery.

Quietly they all walked up to two gravestones, and where a 3rd one was going to be placed.

On the gravestones stood: Perry the Platypus born: 17th August 2007, died: 1st January 2017.

Layla the Platypus, born: 5th March 2008, died: 4th March 2017.

And the 3rd stone was placed up, reading: Daphne the Platypus, born: 25 October 2010, died: 11th August 2017.

Phineas and Ferb placed the box into the grave. Everyone spoke quiet words to the dead animal before they poured the earth back on top of the pet.

Phineas faced Marie and Thomas. The two kids were hugging each other and trying to comfort each other.

"Marie, Thomas... we are all very sorry for what happened to Daphne... but you will see, one day you will get over her death. Like me, Ferb, Vanessa, Candace, Jeremy, and Isabella did. All 6 of us used to know Perry even as he was just a small pup too. And a few years later we bought a second female platypus, Layla. Perry and Layla loved each other very much and a few years later we received threw them both Oliver, Alfons and Daphne. The 3... now 2 Platypus still with us. Just remember all the great times you had with her and she won't seem so far away." Phineas explained.

Marie and Thomas nodded their heads and the family hugged each other again.

At dinner time, no one could hardly bring a bite down. And as bedtime rolled round Thomas and Marie cried themselves in their sleep. The pain was still too fresh to forget.

* * *

 **2 years later**

The next 2 years after Daphne's death, everything was working out better. Like the parents have said, the pain over her death vanished over time, and the kids could laugh and play again.

Baljeet and Ginger were married and have together 3 children called: Owen (son) 5 years old, Kayla and Nevaeh (twin girls) 6 years old.

And Buford married Adyson and they have a daughter called Amber. 5 years old.

Everything was working out well... or so the grown ups have hopped. Ferb noticed something forming between his 5-year-old son and his cousin, Marie.

On a barbecue evening, Ferb decided to have a talk with Phineas about it. The two men sat at the back of the garden and watched Marie and Thomas playing catch with each other.

As Ferb saw his son catching Marie and then embracing her he felt even more pain in his heart. He knew his son was falling for Marie's beauty. True she is beautiful, but she is his cousin, not a friend or even girlfriend, just cousin.

"Earth to Ferb, everything ok?" Phineas asked and smiled.

Phineas too looked over to Marie and Thomas. Now Thomas asked Marie something and she nodded, turning her head round Phineas saw Thomas creating a lovely braid in her red hair.

Phineas looked back over to Ferb and saw he wasn't smiling at them playing, but glaring more and harder at them.

Ferb turned then to Phineas, "Phineas, I'm sorry... but I was just thinking about Thomas... and how he would cope with the news."

"What news Ferb? You haven't said a word yet." Phineas said smiling.

Ferb sighed, "I'm moving with Vanessa and Thomas back to the United Kingdom of Great Britain. We've managed to sell our home and our flight will leave tomorrow afternoon. I found a job there as a construction worker for old builds."

Phineas blinked, "You are just going to take Thomas away from his home here in the US? And what about his friendship with Marie? They both have been friends since they were born Ferb. How will you explain it to your son? He won't forgive you for it."

"Thomas will just have to learn to cope. I had to get used to it as I moved from the UK to America. Sure I was younger back then, but the UK is still my hometown, not the US." Ferb explained.

"What does Vanessa say to this?" Phineas asked, feeling hurt that his longtime b- no step-brother was leaving.

Vanessa looked over at Phineas, "I'm fine with it. With living in the UK I will also be able to pop with Thomas over to Germany and visit some of his other relatives. Not just everyone on my mother's side, but my father's side also."

Isabella looked also at the children a bit worried, "Well... I hope Thomas and Marie will cope with it."

The other grown-ups nodded their heads. Ferb then got up and faced his son.

"Thomas, we are going home. Come we still have to pack up." Ferb called out.

Thomas looked up and nodded his head, he just finished a drawing and handed it to Marie as he then left with his family the back garden.

Phineas too got up, "Marie come inside, time for your bath dear."

"Coming daddy. Look, dad, Thomas drew this for me." Marie smiled.

Phineas and Isabella looked at the photo and smiled, Thomas had drawn an image of a red rose and a peace dove carrying a twig in its mouth.

Isabella smiled, "Its lovely darling. But come, we have to get you washed."

Marie smiled and skipped into the house, Phineas sighed and followed his daughter into the home.

* * *

With Ferb, Vanessa and Thomas.

At home, Ferb finished with the last packing. Vanessa was loading the truck.

Thomas was upstairs in the bathroom and looking around the room upset. Everything he has done was packed away and inside the truck now.

All that Thomas was now holding was a small toy robot, he was planning on giving it to Marie as a goodbye present, and maybe being able to tell her that he was falling for her.

"Thomas, come down and help me pack your toys up, dear," Vanessa called out.

Thomas sighed and walked downstairs. He walked into the living room where a few of his last toys were still in the cupboard, all sorted out by ABC.

Vanessa found it charming that her son was so neat and tidy, despite only being 6 years old. Thomas picked all his toys up one by one and managed to store them in his 3 boxes that were available. Ferb had already packed his clothes and furniture away.

Talking about packing, the last boxes were transported outside and all their other friends and family came to wave them goodbye.

Aunty Isabella and uncle Phineas with his cousin... (and Thomas crush) Marie. Baljeet and Ginger Tjinder and their children, Owens and the twin girls: Kayla and Nevaeh, and last his parent's other friends, Buford, Adyson and their daughter Amber van Stomm.

"Good luck Ferb. And have fun in Scotland Thomas," Owens said shaking the young boy's hand.

Thomas nodded his head, he said his goodbye to the others and walked last up to Marie.

The parents were a bit wrapped up in their discussion about the move and how they all were going to be pen pals with each other, or phoning with one another as well.

Marie smiled at her cousin and hugged him, she handed to him an Elmer colourful elephant as a goodbye present.

Thomas blushed a bit, "M... Marie, did you make this?"

"I sure did. Took me 2 weeks, after uncle Ferb and aunty Vanessa told me you were all moving I asked my mother for old clothes so I could make this toy for you." Marie smiled.

"Thank you, Marie..." Thomas blushed deeper and hugged her.

Marie smiled, "I didn't want to let my best friend go without a memory of me."

Thomas felt his face heat up all over again, 'Does she now like me back?'

"I sure won't forget you, Marie. And I have a present for you too," Thomas smiled.

He handed her his robot, and an extra touch he hun round the small robot a band with the words, Marie, written in red thread on white cloth. With two roses sown on either end.

Marie smiled and hugged him again, "Thank you, Thomas. I will keep him as a memory of you."

"Hey Marie, when my family has arrived,... maybe we could become pen pals of each other and write letters back and forth," Thomas suggested.

Marie nodded, Thomas smiled and gave Marie a kiss to say his goodbye one last time. Marie blinked and backed away.

"Bye then." She said and ran back to Phineas and Isabella.

The parent's blinked a bit, Thomas sighed, hugged Elmer to his chest and then his father, Ferb started the motor and they left America.

* * *

After an exhausting 9 hours and 30 minutes flight, the family landed in London.

Ferb and Vanessa were checking with the moving company, they were travelling by boat, and would need another 4 weeks until their furniture were all there.

So the family just bolted into a car that Ferb bought there, and drove the long and exhausting way up to Scotland to Ferb's family.

After driving for about 8 hours, Thomas was almost fast asleep. He was woken up by his mother and he looked outside.

He came face to face with a small grey house, 3 stories tall and a dead back garden. Thomas sighed, got out of the car and grabbed his things.

"Thomas, your bedroom is going to be upstairs, upstairs, ok son?" Ferb said smiling.

Thomas didn't say a word, he just dragged his suitcase upstairs and walked the flight of stairs. After almost 10 minutes he reached the last floor of the house, he opened the door and came face to face with a grey wall, a dark brown floorboard, a walk in cupboard and even an attached bathroom.

Thomas smiled a bit, he parked his suitcase down and began unpacking the small things he had with him. His clothes, teddy bears and building set.

That was all, as he was done he walked downstairs and noticed that only his mother, Vanessa, was in the lounge setting the couch up. It was a bed couch for her and Ferb to sleep on whiles they waited for the lorry to arrive with the last of the luggage.

"Hey Thomas, dad is just out to get you two gifts. A sort of welcome to Britain thing." Vanessa smiled.

Thomas just blinked and sat next to his mother, just as he was about to speak the door was opened again.

"I got everything sorted dear." Ferb smiled and walked inside.

Thomas saw something big at the side of his father, and something wrapped in a box. Thomas carefully opened the big parcel first, and he received a brand new mountain bike, painted bright blue.

Thomas opened the box next, he received a white helmet to protect his head, some knee and elbow patches.

"Thank's dad," Thomas said smiling a little bit. "May I go outside with it and look around the area please?"

Vanessa blinked, "Um... sure dear."

"Thank you guy's," Thomas said.

Ferb helped set the bike up and Thomas placed his protection over. Before leaving his parents side and riding down the street.

Vanessa and Ferb looked at each other then back to Thomas, he vanished down the street and reached a nearby park, where he secured his bike before entering the park.

* * *

With Ferb and Vanessa.

Ferb and Vanessa walked upstairs to their son's new bedroom. There they began setting the bed up for Thomas to sleep in.

As Vanessa placed it with Ferb into one of the corners of the room they noticed Thomas has drawn a picture on his drawing table.

Vanessa bent down and faced it, she sighed. It was an image of Thomas carrying Marie on his back, both smiling and a green meadow around the two children.

Ferb sighed, "I hope he will get over her one day."

"I know Ferb." Vanessa sighed and looked out of her son's window, she saw he has just reached the park.

"Thomas will eventually forget her and make new friends. But will it be enough? And can Marie let him go as well?" Vanessa asked worriedly.

Both parents left their son's bedroom and sat together in the lounge, watching a BBC documentary.

* * *

Back with Thomas

Thomas walked along the park, he sat on a nearby park bench and hung his head.

'Why are we here? I know, it's for my dad's job... but he was doing well in America. Britain is... is just Britain.' Thomas asked himself and hung his head.

"Do you want a toffee?"

Thomas raised his head confused and looked around himself, he noticed a young girl, with black hair, wearing a school uniform and holding a big bag of sweets.

"Sorry, were you talking to me?" Thomas asked the young girl.

The kid nodded her head, "Yes here take one. You will feel better after eating one. Just make sure you brush your teeth for at least 3 minutes threw."

Thomas smiled, he peeped his head into the bag and saw a delicious looking red cube, he picked that one out and gave the girl another look. She seemed to be beaming even wider and nodded her head eager for him to try this odd looking sweet.

"Thank you... um, miss," Thomas said and tried the sweet.

This made his face lit up a bit, the red cube tasted like as if Thomas had just drunk an entire bottle of coke out in one gulp. Yummy.

As he finished his sweet he smiled at the girl again, who took a seat next to Thomas.

"My name is Thomas Doofenshmirtz Fletcher. Who are you?" Thomas asked smiling at the girl.

"I'm Susanna Collin. Nice to meet you." She smiled.

"Nice to meet you too." Thomas smiled. "Do you go to school around here?"

Susanna nodded her head, "Sure. But the school doesn't start until tomorrow. If it's not too much trouble Thomas, could you tell me what's wrong?"

"Sure..." Thomas said and began re-telling his life. "And... Susanna, I don't why, but I think I have fallen in love with my cousin Marie... I just can't get her out of my thoughts."

"Well... write too her a letter and post it off. See if she feels the same way and holds your friendship to her up threw letters, texts, emails and telephone. That way you won't forget her." Susanna explained.

"Thank's again Susanna, I think I will." Thomas smiled. "Sorry, but I have to be somewhere now."

Thomas left the park again and smiled as he reached his home. Susanna smiled back at him and proceeded to head home herself.

* * *

About 5 years later Ferb received some excellent news.

"Thomas, Vanessa... good news." Ferb beamed.

Vanessa and Thomas looked at the head of the house confused. Ferb handed them his transferal letter.

Thomas's face beamed, "We are moving to the US father?"

"We sure are. Back home. Then we can finally see grandma Linda, Grandpa Lawrence, Aunty Isabella, Uncle Phineas and cousin Marie again."

At the mention of Marie, Thomas felt his face heat up a bit. He hid it well though and helped his family with the move.

* * *

Back in America

It was a school day in America too. Marie walked with her school bag to the school bus and sat down in the front seat.

The bus then stopped at another friends house. A fat young girl walked into the buss, still eating an apple as she sat behind her.

"Hi, Marie." The kid smiled.

Marie looked up at her and gave the girl a soft smile back, "Morning Amber."

Amber is the daughter of Buford and Adyson van Stomm. She was not very intelligent but still had a good heart. And was a good friend of Marie's.

"Had a good day yesterday?" Amber asked smiling at her.

Marie nodded her head. And the buss continued too the next stop. As Amber noticed Marie was hanging her head.

"Hey Marie, what's up girl? You look like your father has grounded you or something." Amber asked confused.

Marie sighed, "I can hardly believe its been nearly 5 years since my cousin Thomas has moved away... we kept in contact through letters... but after a while, we just stopped completely. And now... now I'm missing him a bit."

"Well, you still have Williams. Isn't it yours and his 4-year anniversary of becoming boyfriend and girlfriend? Have you got something planned for him?" Amber asked.

"I sure do. He promised me a performance of his new song." Marie smiled, "He's so creative."

Amber wrinkled her nose up, "True, Williams is so cool, and a brilliant guitar player... but has he... not counting writing songs... has Williams ever done something romantic or interesting with you?"

Marie blinked, "Well... he kissed me at one of his performances-"

"I mean, not linking to his music, has he ever given you his 100% attention and told you how beautiful you are? Straight from the heart? Has he ever gone out with you to watch a show, or dinner and only had his attention on you and not thought of his music or had his stupid iPhone or iPod stuck in his ears listening to some bullshit of music he's composing?" Amber asked.

"Well... He..." Marie said and blushed a bit.

Amber tapper her fingers, Marie moved her head a bit from side to side before hanging it...

"No... he never has. But he is so creative with his music. He has even written a few songs for me. And they are so cute." Marie smiled whiles blushing.

Amber shook her head, "I may not know much about romance... seeing as I've never been asked out by any boy, but I can tell you this Marie, if Williams can only see you as romantic threw his music, then he is no two kisses, worth girl. A boy has to be 100% interested in you too for it to work."

Marie glared at her a bit, "Well, seeing as you've never formed a relationship with anyone beforehand Amber, then you can't be one to judge now can you?"

Amber sighed and shook her head, as they reached the school the girls walked up to their lockers and switched books over. A short while later a few more teen kids walked up.

Marie smiled up at them, "Hi Owen, Kayla, Nevaeh. How are you 3?"

The 3 kids were all Indian children and the 3 children of Baljeet and Ginger Tjinder.

"Have you guy's heard the great news?" Kaya asked jumping up and down excited.

Marie blinked, "No, what good news?"

"We are going to be having a new student in our class. According to the principal, it will be a British boy. I've already seen his profile picture, and let me tell you, girl, he is hot like melted chocolate. And so cute." Nevaeh said beaming.

Owens rolled his eyes at his sisters, "He is kinda handsome I must admit, but sisters don't get your hopes too high, he might already be taken."

"What like Marie?" Amber asked.

All 3 girls chuckled, Owen and Marie rolled their eyes as they all walked to their class.

Kayla and Marie sat in the middle, Amber and Nevaeh sat at the front and Owen had to sit next to William at the back.

A short while later their teacher, Mrs Hope walked in, pushing a young boy in front of her. Marie gasped as she recognised him.

He was wearing a leather jacket, jeans, a red t-shirt and just packed his sunglasses away. His brown hair was neatly cut on his head.

"Good morning class." The teacher said smiling.

"Good morning Mrs Hope." The class replied back.

"We have a new student with us today, why don't you tell us your name and a little bit about yourself." Mrs Hope said smiling at the kid.

The new boy nodded his head, "Well... my name is Thomas Fletcher, I'm 11 years old,, the son of Ferb and Vanessa Fletcher. I recently moved back from Great Britain to America and I can play the electric guitar quite well."

"Well, welcome Thomas. There is one seat free at the back and your classroom books are on that shelf over there. Pick your books out and then take the English working book out and open to page 10, please. And for a weeks homework work over the 9 other pages of the workbook as well." Mrs Hops explained.

Thomas nodded his head, he picked the books out and walked to the free seat. He noticed it was next to a young slightly overweight girl. He knew her form kindergarten. Amber van Stomm. The daughter of Buford and Adyson van Stomm.

"Hi Amber, are the other friends in this class too?" Thomas asked quietly.

Amber nodded her head, they then focused back on their lessons.

* * *

Quanktumspirit smiling, "I feel much better. What else will Thomas learn on this day? Please review."


	9. Chapter 9 Finding something out

Chapter 09 Finding something out

Quanktumspirit: "Please review."

* * *

As the lessons continued with, maths, English, chemistry and arts Thomas was blooming in all of them. The class could see he was a very bright young man.

As lunchtime came round Thomas has already found all of his old friends from his childhood. And all of them became friends again in their teen years...

Well... not quite, as Thomas tried talking with Marie again he noticed she wasn't paying any attention to him at all. She just kept looking at her phone waiting for hours to tick by.

And as the lunch bell rang Marie sprinted from her place with her school bag and shot towards the cafeteria.

Thomas blinked, packed his stuff together and walked up to his other friends, Owens, Kayla, Nevaeh and Amber.

"Hi Thomas, welcome back to the US." Owens smiled as the boys high fived him.

Thomas smiled a bit, "It's nice to be back. How has it been with me gone?"

"Oh quite boring actually. Without your epic sloth investigations, you were doing in your childhood and stirring up trouble in school." Kayla smiled.

Amber rolled her eyes, "Chill girls, he wasn't that bad of a boy in our childhood. Anyhow, have you talked to Marie yet?"

Thomas's face grew bright red, "N... no, I haven't, she's been strangely distant from me. But now I can catch up with her,"

Thomas waved at them before he ran all the way to the cafeteria where he saw Marie enter.

Nevaeh turned round just as quickly as the teen ran away, "Wait... Thomas, there is something you should know about Marie before you talk to her again."

Thomas froze in his step and looked back over to Nevaeh. "What? What's wrong with her?"

"Um... n... nothing's wrong Thomas... it's just..." Amber began, but couldn't speak it out.

Kayla rolled her eyes, "Thomas, in the 5 years you were away, Marie has found herself a boyfriend and she's together with someone else at the moment."

Thomas stood still as a statue, he blinked, but still entered the canteen. Owens, Kayla, Nevaeh and Amber all walked behind him and got their packed lunches out.

Thomas got his own lunch and scanned the canteen for Marie. He spotted her at the back of the canteen, sitting next to a boy at least 3 years older than him. Thomas saw he has long light brown, was wearing a too big black T-shirt and ripped up and patched up jeans, as well as holding a cheap guitar and playing quietly a few accords.

"Oh Williams, that was a beautiful song." Marie smiled at him as he finished his song.

Thomas almost fell over his own two feet, he felt like someone has struck him with a lightning bolt.

'Marie is together with that William's? Isn't she single anymore? Didn't she notice as I gave her one of my favourite toys as a goodbye present that I was falling for her? Crap, crap, no, no, no.' Thomas panicked in his mind.

He sunk back in his chair and hung his head. Lunchtime then only became a blur to him and then he had music lessons with the other students.

All kids walked into the music room. Thomas noticed Williams was asked by the teacher to sit at the piano and play the song: MIA Paper.

All the students lined up as a chorus and Thomas stood at the side looking a little bit lost. Their music teacher, Mrs Melody stopped the class and focused on him.

"Mr Fletcher, are you lost in the song?" Mrs Melody asked.

Thomas blushed and nodded his head, a teen rolled his eyes, walked to his backpack and pulled the lyrics and accords out. At the piano, Williams was chuckling a bit at Thomas's failed attempt at listening.

"Thank you, Sarah," Thomas said and read the lyrics and the notes of the paper.

"Ok, we will re-start the last mist line, Mr Johnson if you please." Mrs Melody said.

William nodded his head and picked the notes back up again at the exact speed. The kids jumbled the words a bit up, but then managed to finish the lyrics at the end of it. Even Thomas.

Miss Melody smiled, "That was much better. Ok class, for the next lesson I want all of you to chose your favourite instrument you either can play or wish me to teach. I have guitars electric and none electric, drums, tambourines and many others. Have fun kids."

All the class mostly chose the easier instruments, apart from Thomas, he picked the electric guitar up and smiled at the beauty of it. And about how he remembers all the countless songs he's created whiles thinking about Marie as he was back in Great Britain and Germany.

Miss Melody smiled as she saw his love flow through his eyes and for the guitar.

"Mr Fletcher, have you ever played an electric guitar before? Perhaps it would be easier if you start off with a normal guitar?" Miss Melody suggested.

Thomas raised a 'You got to be kidding me' eyebrow up.

"May I?" He asked pointing at the sound box next to the teacher.

She blinked and backed away, Thomas plugged the electric guitar in, strummed a few accords, tightened or loosened the strings before moving his fingers over the guitar exact and created in just 2 minutes his own written melody and song.

"Oooooh, my love. My best friend, how could you not see, I didn't mean for us to end. Oooooh." Thomas began and smiled at the song and how he strummed the guitar to match it.

Miss Melody beamed, "Wow, you have a natural talent for the guitar Thomas. Very well done."

The other class nodded his head, Williams, however, didn't applaud. He just looked at Thomas confused before the class finished.

* * *

As the school day ended Thomas packed his things together and watched the other students leave the building. He too walked outside and then went onto the school bus.

Sadly it was the same school bus where Williams and Marie were on. And the last free seat was somewhere in the middle, directly behind the two. Thomas pulled his hoodie over his head and sunk into his seat. The other students pilled in and Owens Tjinder walked up to him to and sat next to his friend.

The buss began moving and Thomas tried everything to block Marie and William's discussion out between the two before he decides to harm them in any way.

"Are you and the band playing later this afternoon again darling?", "We sure are sweetheart, and I've even composed a song for you, Marie.", "Another one, oh William you are just too cute.", "I learn from the best my love.", "I love you.", "I love you too.".

Thomas was banging his head on the buss's seat and got a pencil out from his pencil case, beginning to chew it to calm his raging nerves down.

'I must do something to get away from them both. Their mushy love talk is making me sick.' Thomas thought and focused on the outside.

The areas moved by fast and before he knew it, it was his, Maries, Owen, Kayla, Nevaeh and Ambers bus stop. The teens got out of the buss and Thomas walked very depressed back to his home.

* * *

As Thomas got home he opened the door and closed it directly behind him. Vanessa, his mother, poked her head out of the kitchen.

"Oh hi Thomas, how was school?" Vanessa asked smiling.

Ferb walked from his office and faced his son smiling, "Had fun with the other kids?"

Thomas gave his dad a cold stare, "Sure, I found out that all my past childhood friends are in the same classes as me... and... we all are friends again... well almost."

"Anyway Thomas, we've been invited by Auntie Isabella and Uncle Phineas for a barbecue this evening. We want you to put your best clothes on and behave, ok?" Vanessa explained.

Thomas didn't say another word, but just walked upstairs to his room and worked on his homework. Sulking all the way.

'Great, now I have to face Marie for an entire evening? And if William is with them at the party, I don't think I will be able to hold my emotions back any longer.' Thomas thought and hung his head again.

As he was done, bag packed Thomas headed into the shower. Trying to relax...

* * *

Quanktumspirit: " Please review."


	10. Chapter 10 The perfect boyfriend

Chapter 10 The perfect boyfriend

Quanktumspirit smirking: "Isn't so perfect. Please review. And thanks PhineabellFan4Life for making it perfect. :)"

* * *

As Thomas got dressed in a nice pair of white trousers and a white shirt he combed his still damp hair. He placed a bit of cologne on from his father, blow-dried his hair, combed it straight into his style and then walked downstairs to meet up with his parents.

Ferb was dressed in a green shirt and white trousers and Vanessa had a black dress on with a white bow threw her midsection.

She took her handbag and took Ferbs hand in hers as well. Thomas walked into the kitchen and picked up his mothers' homemade potato salad. Then he followed his parents out of the home and across the road to Auntie Isabella and Uncle Phineas.

As the family got there-there were already various guests that Thomas knew off by heart. Auntie Isabella and Uncle Phineas. Then there were Baljeet Tjinder and his wife Ginger Hirano Tjinder with their three children: Owens, Kayla and Nevaeh. And Buford and Adyson with their daughter Amber.

"Oh hi, Ferb, Vanessa and Thomas." Isabella smiled walking up to the guests.

Thomas followed Phineas as he was lead to the buffet table and set the Potato salad down.

"Thank's uncle Phineas." Thomas smiled, "Where is Marie at the moment?"

Phineas smiled, "Marie is currently with her boyfriend upstairs in her bedroom. She said she wanted to talk with him there about something. She will be down in a bit."

"May I go up and check on her please?" Thomas asked.

The adults nodded and Thomas entered his uncles home. It was wonderfully decorated and more foods were still being brought in from outside into the kitchen as well as drinks all from friends and other families.

Thomas walked upstairs, walking past the childhood photos of his best friend and crush. He stopped at one photo showing them both together, just as he was moved to Great Britain with his family. Thomas carefully touched Marie's image and let a tear rolled from his eyes.

Then he walked further upstairs and found Marie's bedroom. The door was just on a lean. Just as Thomas was going to knock to let his presence be noticed did he hear voices within the room. He recognised them instantly as William's and Marie's voices. They seemed to be in some kind of argument.

"Please, Marie. I wanted to be our very first time." William begged.

"William's I told you 200 times, I don't want to have sex yet. I still want to live a bit before submitting my body to you." Marie explained back to her boyfriend.

"After being together for so long you might think you would want to take our relationship further than just normal dates." William sighed.

Marie hugged him, "William's... we will do it one day, just please not yet."

Williams just sighed, "I'll be outside then."

"W-" Marie was about to say.

Thomas stood outside the door just as he saw Williams walk outside. The teen looked at Thomas and glared at him.

"Don't you even think about doing any funny business with her." He threatened and left back down the stairs mad.

Thomas raised a confused eyebrow. 'What?'

He wanted to follow William's downstairs, but he also could hear Marie crying inside her bedroom. Thomas carefully knocked on the door and waited a short while.

Marie blinked and got up, opening the door she blinked as she saw Thomas at the door.

"What do you want?" She snapped at him.

Thomas raised a confused eyebrow, 'What was that all about?' His eyes were speaking.

Marie blinked and Thomas nudged his head towards the stairs, Marie sighed and walked back into her bedroom.

"Come inside Thomas... and I'll try and explain it." Marie sighed and hung her head.

Thomas closed the door behind him and walked after his best friend. He sat on her desk chair whiles Marie occupied her couch. Whiles sighing at the same time.

Thomas scanned her room to see if somethings have changed from 10 years ago, and there has.

Her ridiculous My little Pony posters were replaced with new singers and band members, boys and girls. Her bookcase was filled with fantasy, romance, tragedy and more books, her TV had a DVD player and too many romance and fantasy DVD's to count. Even her children's bed was scrapped for a big double bed. Queen size with pillows scattered on it and a purple covers to snuggle under, unmade of course.

"So, why was William's screaming at you? What did you do?" Thomas asked her concerned.

Marie shivered a bit and pulled a black cardigan over her dress before sitting down sighing.

"He... he wanted to get me to sleep with him... not like the stay overs we had as we were children, but... the... the intercourse one..." Marie explained blushing.

Thomas felt his face heat up, but his embarrassment was instantly replaced with hate and anger.

"He didn't... force it upon you yet?... did he? Or drug you?" Thomas asked concerned that his cousin might have been raped.

Quickly Thomas scanned over Marie's face, but her eyes were still dark brown like her mothers, they didn't show any sign overtaking any odd medication or alcohol or anything like that. And her arm's didn't have any cuts or bruises or signs that she might have been held by force by anyone.

"No, he didn't Thomas... I just don't want to have to give myself up to someone when the time is wrong... if you know what I mean." Marie pointed out.

Thomas nodded his head. "Rest now Marie. I'll keep an eye on the place to make sure you aren't disturbed. You look like you could use a good nights rest."

Marie smiled and nodded her head, she lay her head down on the bed and Thomas tucked his cousin in.

As she breathes calmly a small smile came to her lips. Thomas sighed as he felt tears almost falling from his face.

'I can't believe she's changed so much from when we were children. From a confident young inventer... to a woman who can hardly stand up for herself. I have to keep a close eye on her and make sure she doesn't come to any harm, as well as keep Williams in check.' Thomas thought.

Just as Thomas walked out of her room he caught sight of Williams, the teen hasn't left the house but seemed to be waiting in the hallway for him. Before the two could even switch a word with each other Thomas was already in a tight hold by Williams and he glared daggers at him.

Williams had Thomas pinned to the wall and Thomas couldn't fight him off him.

"Don't you dare try anything funny Thomas. Marie is my girlfriend. So back off!" Williams growled under his breath.

Thomas didn't say a word, Williams let him go and walked outside and back to his own home. Thomas sighed and walked back to his parents.

He had a meal before heading back home himself. 'I'd better hurry.'

* * *

As Thomas informed his parents where he was going he received the ok from them and headed straight back to his bedroom.

Knowing now his cousin might be in danger to her boyfriend Thomas wanted to make sure he can protect her at all cost.

So he went online and did some research about Williams, he learned that William's actually had at least 5 other girlfriends before even meeting Marie. Thomas found one of their email addresses and wrote to them. After sending the email he hoped that one of the girls could help him find out something more then what he was seeing.

Which was a guy basically on this earth to make women suffer. That was his impression he had of him. Or was there something else?

His Email account blinked and all 5 girls replied back almost at the same time. Thomas made a date clear to meet up with them at Costa Coffee shop in Danville, at 5 PM in that afternoon. All 5 girls agreed to it and the date was set.

* * *

After school Thomas headed home and worked on his homework, luckily it was a Friday, so he could go out as long as he wished for.

After finishing his homework he told his parents that he was going into town for a bit. He needed to buy some school supplies and he would be about 2 hours.

Vanessa smiled at her son, "Sure darling, have fun."

They handed Thomas $40 for his school supplies and a bus ride too and from the town centre. Thomas headed out and caught the bus. After travelling for about 20 minutes he reached the town square and went first into the bookshop.

There he got a pen and some ink cartridges, as well as stripped and blocked papers for writing and mathematical homework. After paying $5 for them he walked to his meeting point at the cafe, making sure he was at least 5 minutes early then the required time. So that the girls could find him easily. He told all of them to keep an eye out for a brown haired boy, a bit of a big nose and about 15 years old.

About 10 minutes later the 5 girls arrived. Thomas noted that all 5 were wearing similar sunglasses, which confused Thomas, seeing as it wasn't sunny.

"Thomas Fletcher?" The 5 teenage girls addressed him at the same time.

Thomas got up and nodded his head, "Yes that's me, Stella, Terry, Yurico, Anna, and Erica. Right?"

The 5 girls all nodded their heads, they got themselves cappuccinos, latte macchiatos, tea and so on before joining him at the table.

Erica spoke up first, "So Thomas, you said William Johnson has another girlfriend?"

Thomas sighed and pulled a photo of Marie from his purse, "Yes, Marie my cousin."

The girls looked over her photo and smiled, before handing the photo back to him.

"Sweet Thomas. Your cousin is truly beautiful." Terry smiled.

Thomas nodded his head, "However, I don't trust Williams as far as I can throw him. And you all seemed to have been with him as well. So my first question is... what happened to you all to break up with him? Why aren't you in a relationship with him anymore?"

The girls all sighed and seemed to display a face of pain and hate when talking about this type of guy.  
"Well Thomas, you are right." Anna began. "Williams was a great guy. Sweet loving caring, basically everything a young girl would be looking for. However... Williams is also very pushy. With me, I was together with him for... about 4 years as he then began asking for sexualisations. But I strictly said no. I was not interested in having sex with him."

"Same with me." Stella said shaking her head, "We were dating as well, and again he was very pushy, he even at one time had me tied up on our bed and tried to force himself on me. But I managed to scream loud enough that my parents could stop him and get him out of the house very quickly. Since then I left him and found myself a more decent fella."

"Mine was on our first date to the mall," Erica spoke. "There was some video game that he wanted to get but couldn't afford, he told me to take it and meet him at our car. I kept arguing with him that we can go to jail for it but he didn't want to hear it. Then he drove away in his car leaving me in the parking lot miles from home. It took me 5 hours just to walk back home. I never saw him again, thankfully."

Yurico began to speak, "Wow, I didn't realize he was that kind of a person. I left because I found him cheating on me over her over their." She looked over at Terry.

"I did the same thing but saw him cheating on you," Terry replied.

"Oh well, I guess Will missed out on two very good people."

"Well, thank you all so much for giving me your time, we will keep in touch," Thomas said.

"Bye Thomas," everyone spoke in harmony as they left the café.

* * *

Quanktumspirit: "Thanks again PhineabellaFan4life. Good job. :)."


End file.
